


Take You Down

by Mothboyerotica



Series: My Hot Monster Polycule [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, Erotic Hypnosis, F/F, Fractionation, Hypnosis, Monster Girls, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: A vampire and a lamia go on a date, both fully expecting to bang by the end of the night. But Mara intends to start the fun a little early. As in, before they’ve left the restaurant.As always, if you jack it to my writing, please leave a kudos! Also, check me out on tumblr at mmmonsterfucker.tumblr.com for com info!





	Take You Down

“Watch the candle.” 

Geri’s eyelids fluttered. Her hands relaxed in her lap as her gaze cantered in on the flame. Mara leaned in from across the table, resting her chin in her hand delicately. The lamia’s lips curled into a smile. 

They had finished their dinners over an hour ago, spending the time together nursing a bottle of wine and talking in low, private voices. The restaurant wasn’t exactly busy, but there were other tables. The two women had met through mutual friends. And they had… mutual interests. This was not their first date, but it was the first time the vampire had decided to show her more submissive side. From the beginning, she was more relaxed, more open, and clear about what she wanted to do once they were done. Mara was of the same persuasion. 

Which led them here, to a little… public display. 

“Watch the candle.”

Geri’s mouth opened just slightly. She focused on the flickering light at the center of the table as Mara’s fingernails tapped lightly on the surface. The rest of the restaurant began to slip away. The vampire was, of course, no stranger to trance. But there was always something a bit more exciting about experiencing it with someone new. 

“Nice and easy now, Ger, in and out. Let the warmth from the flame enter you and go down, deep into you. A nice, pleasant feeling radiating from your stomach outwards. Down your legs, relaxing your thighs, your calves, your feet. Up to your chest, your shoulders, your neck. Down your arms, as they get more and more heavy. More and more relaxed for me.”

Whatever stress or unconscious resistance had been in Geri’s body began to seep out of her. Her hands lost their clasped position and dropped to her sides. 

“You’re falling nice and easy now, letting that warmth and my voice guide you to this sweet, pleasant place. You’ve been here before, haven’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Sinking deeper now, eyelids growing so heavy. Keep watching the candle, Geri.” The vampire’s eyes struggled to stay open. “Let everything fade away, that warm darkness threatening to overtake you. To pull you into that nice, safe place. So close now, Geri, and-“ 

Mara blew out the candle swiftly and Geri’s head nodded forward onto her chest. The lamia smiled, exposing two rows of sharp teeth. 

“Easy, Geri, easy down into trance. And each time I say  _ sleep  _ you go ten times deeper. Staying nice and open for my voice, Geri, but  _ sleep.”  _ Geri felt her consciousness slip further. She was floating in darkness, caressed by the lamia’s soft words, guided easily by them. And then she went deeper, losing sensation in her body, losing all spatial and temporal awareness. It all slipped away. 

“Can you hear me, Geri?”

“Yes…” The reply came soft and sluggish, like she was speaking underwater. 

“You’re resting in this nice, suggestible place, going deep and fast whenever I tell you to  _ sleep _ , isn’t that right?”

“I- right,” she managed to say, spiraling down and down again. 

“Good girl. I want you to come back to me now, Geri, nice and slow. Your body waking up, sensation returning to your fingertips, your arms, your feet. I want you to open your eyes and come back to the room, waking completely refreshed and relaxed in three, two, one.”

Geri opened her eyes and Mara’s face slowly came into view. The lamia was grinning at her. Geri let out a hoarse chuckle and straightened up in her seat. 

“I have to admit, love, I’m a bit disappointed,” she said.

“Is that so?” asked Mara with a raised brow. 

“I mean, that was only, what, fifteen minutes? I thought you were-“

“ _ Sleep. _ ” 

And right back down, chin thumping against her chest as her eyes closed. Geri sank quick and easy, deeper than before. Mara chuckled. 

“Every time you go down for me, you go faster,” she said softly. Under the table, the tip of her tail wound its way around Geri’s leg, giving it a light squeeze. “And every time you wake up, you’ll forget that you went down. Yes?”

“Y- Yes.”

“Repeat it.”

“Down for you faster…” Geri murmured, just barely registering the light pressure working its way up her calf. “Up for you… forget.”

“Good girl. Awake again in three, two, one.” The lamia snapped her fingers and Geri blinked slowly, coming back up. “Hello? You dozing off on me?” She said with a laugh. 

“Sorry about that. I must still be getting out of that trance… Even if it was a bit too short for my liking, you’re quite good with your voice.” The vampire smiled and leaned in slightly, placing her hands on the table. “Are you just about ready? Maybe we can head back to yours for a little nightcap.”

“You sure?” Mara said, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. “Because you look like you could use some  _ sleep. _ ” Back down, shoulders slumping, nearly falling onto the table. The tail worked its way up Geri’s leg and pushed against her stomach, moving her form back to rest against the chair. Her head rolled like a ragdoll’s. “Open your eyes.” The vampire obeyed. Her gaze was far away and glassy, barely focused on the general form of her date. “How do you feel, Geri?”

“Good… relaxed,” she replied softly. 

“Aroused?”

“Aroused,” she confirmed. The tip of Mara’s tail slipped between Geri’s legs, pushing under the fabric of the skirt and rubbing lightly against the growing dampness in her panties. 

“Let that arousal increase now,” Mara whispered, stroking along Geri’s slit gently. “Increase ten times. When you wake, you’ll feel that, but you won’t feel me. Three, two, one.”

The vampire’s eyes opened with a bit of a start. She felt a bit rude, daydreaming in the middle of a conversation. And now she was… distracted. Her eyes found Mara’s again and she smiled sheepishly. If blood pumped in her, she would be blushing. Instead, the lamia noticed a subtle increase in the speed at which her chest rose and fell. She was looking a little hot and bothered, shifting in her seat. The tail continued its stroking as Geri fidgeted helplessly. 

“Sorry, Mara, wha- what were you saying?” The vampire’s voice came out a little breather, a little higher than usual. 

“Are you alright, baby? You’re looking a bit warm there.”

“Nn… I’m fine. Just a little- it is warm, isn’t it?” Her legs spread a little wider as her hips rolled against the fabric of the chair, trying to get a bit of the edge off. “I- I think I need to go to the bathroom.”

“No, love, you need to  _ sleep. _ ” 

Again, out like a light. This time, Geri’s eyes remained open, half-lidded and glassy as she slowly humped the tip of Mara’s tail, mind wandering in the haze of her trance. 

“Needy girl, aren’t you?” Geri just nodded. “Up again for me. Three, two, one.” Her eyes cleared just a little as Mara came back into focus. She opened her mouth to ask a question when- “ _ Sleep. _ ” Ten times deeper, down and down, fucking herself slowly against the other woman’s tail. Mara watched in amusement, her own arousal growing more and more as Geri’s lips parted, exposing her fangs. Her eyes rolled back in her head. “Come back now, three, two, one.” 

And she was back, blinking in confusion, still fidgeting in her seat. She was longing to shove her hand between her legs just for some kind of release. 

“What are you… smiling about?” She mumbled, frowning at Mara. 

“Just thinking about how cute you look when you  _ sleep _ .” Her eyes lost focus again, rolling back. Mara giggled. “You’re so close now, aren’t you? I haven’t the heart to keep you edging  _ all  _ night, Geri. There’ll be time for that once I get you home.”

“H-Home,” Geri sighed, nodding. 

“Hush now. When I wake you, you’ll remember each time you went down for me, remember my tail between your legs, and remember how much you fucking love this feeling. And when I wake you, when I count from three to one, you’re going to come for me. Silently. You want that?”

“Yes,” Geri hissed, nodding obediently. “Yes, please.”

“Three, two, one.” 

Her eyes opened and in a second, several emotions passed through her eyes. Confusion, understanding, amusement, lust, and then- 

“Ghh!” She tried to stifle a moan as she came, her thighs tightening around Mara’s tail. Geri exhaled sharply and let the orgasm work its way through her. Her fingernails dug into the table, tearing tiny holes in the cloth. Mara just grinned and watched the show. After a few moments, Geri blinked, eyes coming back to rest on the lamia as she withdrew her tail. The vampire ran a hand through her hair and let out a laugh. 

“You… okay, that was very good.” 

“Mm, I know. You’re pretty good yourself,” Mara chuckled. She reached over and patted Geri’s hand lightly. “How about we head back now?”

“That sounds perfect,” Geri said with a nod. “I can’t wait to get you back. Or thank you. Or just… do  _ something  _ to that body of yours.” Mara smirked and stood up. 

“I’ll get the cab. You just stay here for a minute. And  _ sleep. _ ”


End file.
